Pedang Kisame
by Hikaria Asuka
Summary: "Ahh, punya Kisame kan gede banget" jelas Itachi sambil mendesah. "Iih itu anunyah!"


**Pedang Kisame**

**By**

**Hikaria Asuka**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, ga nyambung, garing, gaya bahasa random dan lain-lain.**

Di pagi yang cerah, di sebuah gua reyot*emang gua bisa reyot*, terlihat sekumpulan makhluk ababil sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga yang tidak layak huni. Ada Pein yang sedang membaca koran hentai*?* edisi terbaru, ada Sasori yang sedang main rumah-rumahan, Tobi dan Deidara yang sedang menonton telenopela'Lollipop yang tertukar', dan ada Hidan yang anteng bikin tasbeh.

"Anjriit! Tsunade walopun udah tua tetep seksoy euy" jerit Pein yang sedang melihat sampul koran bergambar Tsunade lagi nungging.*di bogem Tsunade*

"Julia kau harus mati!" teriak Sasori sambil nutupin muka barbie nya pake bantal.

"Aduh hiks sedih ya senpai" Tobi nangis cabe.

"Ia un, lollipop malang un" timpal Deidara.

"Ah pegel!" kata Hidan yang masih asik bikin tasbeh sepanjang lima meter.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang sempit hidup lah seekor siluman ikan dan Kakek tua yang sedang tidur*dicium itachi ?*. Sang Kakek tua yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi pun bangun dari tidurnya, lalu berjalan menuju cermin besar di sudut ruangan.

"Walaupun baru bangun tidur wajah gue tetep tampan" Itachi narsis di depan cermin.

"Eh!" Itachi merasakan ada yang aneh di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Ck, Kisame kampret! Gara-gara dia tidur sambil peluk Samehada jadinya gini deh badan gue" Itachi pundung karena di pipi dan badannya terdapat banyak memar merah-merah, akibat kisame yang tidur bawa Samehada, yang secara tidak langsung*?* membuat Itachi teman seranjangnya diciumi ehh kena babuk Samehada sewaktu tidur.

Dengan tampang kusut Itachi keluar kamar tanpa memakai baju sambil berlari-lari kecil.*cuman pake kolor loh reader-san*

Pein yang melihat Itachi berlari, menghampirinya.

"Chi, kenapa badan lo?" tanya pein penasaran melihat tubuh itachi penuh noda*?*

"Gara-gara kisame nih" jawab Itachi manyun.

"Di apain un?" tanya Deidara ikutan nimbrung.

"Kena cipok gue" Itachi jawab dengan muka gelisah.

"ASLI?" sekarang giliran Sasori nanya, Itachi cuman ngangguk.

"Hn,gue ditusuk sampe ngecroot" jawab itachi sambil jinjit-jinjit.

"E-enak?" tanya Pein.

"Hn,"

"K-ko bisa sih cupangannya gede-gede gitu" Hidan juga ikut nimbrung, sedangkan Tobi masih asik nonton.

"Ahh, punya Kisame kan gede banget" jelas Itachi sambil mendesah.

"A-apanya?" tanya Pein yang otaknya sekarang udah mikir yang iya iya.

"Iih itu anunyah!" Itachi mengeliat ga karuan.

"A-anu?" sekarang giliran Hidan yang penasaran.

"Lollipopnya ya senpai?" kata Tobi sok tau.

"Ih, pedangnya!" jerit Itachi.

'Jadi tadi malem Itachi di raep sama Kisame' batin PeinSasoDeiHidan blushing.

"Udah ah, ga tahan lagi gue" Itachi lari masuk kamar mandi.

"Gila! Saking HOT nya, si Itachi sampe lari ke kamar mandi gitu" kata si pemuda Barbie.

PeinSasoDeiHidan yang mulai sekarang kita panggil Genk Cabul pun mulai membayangkan adegan Icha icha kotahe*dibakar genk cabul*

'Krieett' tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kisame terbuka, menampakan seekor*?* pria dengan wajah mirip Edward Culun yang hanya memakai selembar sarung di pinggangnya. Genk Cabul yang melihatnya pun napsu ehem terpesona ehem hoeekk.*author muntah*"

"Kis, jadi beneran a-anu-nya gede?" tanya Sasori ketika Kisame lewat di depan genk cabul.

"Hah anu? Anu apaan?" tanya kisame yang masih setengah sadar.

"Itu ehem pedang punya lo?" sekarang giliran Hidan yang nanya.

Kisame menatap teman-temannya satu persatu,'kenapa sih ni orang-orang' Kisame membatin.

"Iyalah gede banget punya gue" jawab Kisame inosen.

"WAW!" jerit Genk Cabul berjamaah.

'Ihh kalah gede nih kayaknya punya gue' batin Pein

'Wah kayaknya lebih besar dari pada punya si Kuzu nih' Hidan cekikikan sendiri.

'Ga nyangka ternyata Kisame HOT juga un" pasti udah tau kan ini siapa.

'Emangnya pedang Kisame senpai kenapa sih?' Tobi kebingungan liat para senpainya lagi pada cengengesan dengan wajah blushing.

"Mau dong di tusuk sama pedang kamu un," Deidara memulai aksinya dengan kedap kedip ganjen.

"Ia, gue juga mau dong Kish," Sasori merengek manja.

"Gue juga dong!" teriak Hidan.

"Gue juga mau ahh!" Pein ga mau kalah.

"Tobi anak baik ga mau ah, pasti sakit. Tobi mau main sama Zetsu-senpai aja," Tobi ngeloyor pergi nyari Zetsu di hutan antah berantah.

'Ahh, iya juga ya pasti sakit di tusuk sama yang besar-besar, tapi pasti nikmat' batin genk cabul ngebayangin adegan yaoi hot bersama Kisame.

"Serius lo pade pengen gua tusuk?" Kisame keheranan'ni orang-orang udah pada ga waras kali ya'Kisame cengo*yaelah Kis, mereka mah emang udah ga waras sejak lahir kali*

"Seriuusss!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Ya udah deh, yuk ke kamar gua" ajak Kisame.

"Asik kita mau indehoy coy!" teriak Pein, yang lain cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Serius nih?" tanya Kisame sekali lagi.

"Serius Kisame sayang" bales Hidan dengan penuh cinta, kisame udah kegirangan dibilang sayang sampe-sampe rasanya pengen muntah kembang, maklum baru pertama kali coy.

"Tutup mata ya lo pada" perintah Kisame.

"Ga mau ah un, kita kan pengen liat un" Deidara protes.

"Ya udah, kalian siap!" teriak Kisame.

Genk cabul udah pada ngiler, udah pada ga tahan pengen cepet-cepet liat Kisame lepas sarungnya lalu memulai adegan fivesome*?*. Kisame membuka sarung pedangnnya dan'HYAAAAT!' berteriak kencang.

"Gyaaaaa(un)" teriak genk cabul kompak.

Kisame menghentikan ayunan pedangnnya seketika.

"Demi Jashin! Lo mau bunuh kita Kis?" Hidan mengelus dada, Kisame cengo.

"Lo tega bener sih jadi siluman" Sasori nangis sesenggukan, pasalnya dia kaget banget sampe jantungnya mau copot, kan kalo copot bahaya, pasalnya jantung Sasori itu terbuat dari bahan-bahan pilihan dan membuat masakan*?* penggugah seleraa.*author malah nyanyi ala iklan di tv*

"Kisame jahat un!" teriak Deidara ala pemeran telenopela baru putus cinta.

Sedangkan Pein, dia udah semaput dengan mulut berbisa eh berbusa.

"Kenapa sih kalian?" Kisame tak habis pikir, kenapa teman-temannya neriakin dia.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Lo tuh yang kenapa? Mau nusuk kita pake Samehada!" sewot Pein yang udah sembuh dari semaputnya.

"Lah kan kalian yang minta pengen di tusuk," jawab Kisame.

"Ia, tapi kan kita minta di tusuk pake pedang lo yang besar"

"Ya elah otak lo pada koslet, nah ini kan gua mau nusuk lo pada pake pedang gua yang besar?" Kisame emosi ngeladenin Genk Cabul.

"Bukan pedang itu!" tunjuk Sasori.

"Yang mana lagi? Kan pedang gua mah cuman satu ini Samehada" Kisame bingung.

"Ehh" genk cabul mikir sebentar.

'Ia yah, PEDANG+BESAR+KISAME= SAMEHADA!' batin Genk Cabul.

"Wah kampret!"

"ITACHIIIIII KERIPUT LO ASEM!" teriak pemimpin Genk Cabul aka Pein. Genk Cabul berlari meninggalkan Kisame yang kebingungan.

"Apa sih teriak-teriak, Sasuke jadi kaget nih!" sewot Itachi yang sekarang lagi ngasih makan ayamnya di halaman belakang.

"Lo udah bohongin kita kita, lo pantes mati!" teriak Pein.

"Bohong itu dosa Chi" Hidan mulai menceramahi.

"Hah, bohongin apa?" tanya Itachi terkaget-kaget.

"Lo bilang tadi lo abis di cipok Kisame" tuduh Sasori.

"Emang ia, gue kena cipok pedang Samehadanya si Kisame"

"Emang kenapa sih? Wah gue tau nih, pasti lo lo pada otaknya ngeres lagi kan?" tuduh Itachi tepat sasaran.

Genk Cabul diam tanpa kata, dengan wajah blushing, malu ketauan Itachi, sedangkan Itachi ketawa sambil guling-guling.

"Ini semua juga terjadi gara-gara lo Chi!" jerit Pein.

"Lah kok nyalahin gue sih?" Itachi berhenti ketawa.

"Lo bilang, lo ditusuk sampe ngecroot!" Jelas Hidan.

"Ya elah jelas lah,,siapapun juga kalo kena tusuk Samehada pasti langsung 'crooot'badan lo luka terus darahnya kemana-mana" jelas Itachi menahan tawa.

"Terus lo kenapa pake mendesah-mendesah segala?"

"Ye itu mah kan karena gue lagi kebelet boker dan lo pada nanya-nanya ke gue depan wc," cerocos Itachi.

"Hahaha, lo pada kudu di kuras nih otaknya biar ga hentai" Itachi kembali tertawa.

'SIALLL!" batin genk bejat.

"Ternyata masih pinteran si Tobi" gumam Kakuzu yang sedari tadi menonton kelakuan Genk Cabul dari jauh.

OWARI

R&R

A/N : yeiy, akhirnnya fic Akatsuki pertama hika kelar juga*nangis berlian*, yah walopun ga nyambung dan garing ga apa-apalah ya reader sekalian*digaplok berjamaah*

Oia, ini beneran rate T kan yah? Atau rate M? _

Ahh ya sudahlah apa saja*plaaakk*,, jangan lupa review ya minna!


End file.
